This invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for processing input video signals in a pre-set manner.
In a position inputting device in which a position in a space is optionally set by a user and entered in a picture inputting device, or a positioner used in a so-called video switcher, it is a routine practice to enter displacement of an optional position in a space in bi-axial directions.
On the other hand, with a positioner used in a position inputting device for instructing and entering a three-dimensional position in a video signal processing apparatus, such as a special effects device, it is possible to enter displacement in tri-axial directions at one time.
For operating on the (X, Y) position of a so-called pattern key indicating the picture inputting position and the input picture size, or the (X, Y) position of a so-called auto-chroma key and the input picture range, by the position inputting device employed in a picture inputting device, it is necessary to set the two-dimensional position by operating an operating lever configured for entering the (X, Y) position and to set the input picture size or range using an operating button, such as a so-called volume knob, moved in a direction different from the direction in which the operating lever is moved. However, the operation is extremely difficult to perform since the operating direction of the operating lever differs from that of the operating button.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a video signal processing apparatus in which the two-dimensional information for specifying a position on, for example, video signals, and the one-dimensional information other than the two-dimensional information, may be obtained by a simplified configuration for assuring improved operability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a position inputting device applied to such a video signal processing apparatus.
The position inputting device of the present invention has operating means, two-dimensional position detection means, a switch and control means.
The operating means of the position inputting device of the present invention is actuated in arbitrary two-dimensional directions. The two-dimensional position detection means detects the two-dimensional operating positions of the operating means. If the switch is not pressed, the control means outputs the operating position detected by the two-dimensional detecting means as the two-dimensional information. If the switch is pressed, the control means outputs the operating position as the one-dimensional information.
The video processing apparatus according to the present invention has operating means, two-dimensional position detection means, a switch, control means and picture processing means.
The operating means of the video signal processing apparatus of the present invention is actuated in arbitrary two-dimensional directions. The two-dimensional position detection means detects coordinate data specifying the amount of two-dimensional movement of the operating means. If the switch is not pressed, the control means produces the two-dimensional information from the coordinate data detected by the two-dimensional position detection means and outputs the two-dimensional information. If the switch is pressed, the control means produces the one-dimensional information from the coordinate data and outputs the produced one-dimensional information. The picture processing means processes the input video signal in a pre-set manner based upon the two-dimensional information or the one-dimensional information from the control means.
With the position inputting device according to the present invention, since the coordinate data produced on the basis of the amount of movement of operating means by the two-dimensional position detection means may be converted responsive to actuation of the switch into the one-dimensional information other than the two-dimensional information, the operating means may be used in common for producing the two-dimensional information and the one-dimensional information other than the two-dimensional information, as a result of which the position inputting device may be improved in operability despite its simplified construction. On the other hand, an inexpensive position inputting device may be provided since no complex mechanism is utilized for converting the amount of movement.
With the video signal processing apparatus according to the present invention, since the coordinate data produced on the basis of the amount of movement of operating means by the two-dimensional position detection means may be converted responsive to actuation of the switch into two-dimensional information other than the one-dimensional information, such as the information specifying the range of the arbitrary processing of the video signal, the operating means may be used in common for producing the two-dimensional information and the one-dimensional information other than the two-dimensional information, as a result of which the video signal processing apparatus may be improved in operability by a simplified construction. On the other hand, an inexpensive video signal processing apparatus may be provided since no complex mechanism is utilized for converting the amount of movement.